Pandora
by WooWoo316
Summary: How far does the rabbit hole go?


A/N: Hi readers. I'm back from a long hiatus in writing. Fortunately I'm almost done editing my other stories. Anyway, I've decided to write yet another story; this time it's all about Amy. Hope you enjoy. Also, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of their affiliates.

…**..**

The alarm beside the bed greeted her good morning. A tuft of blue hair popped from beneath the covers and pressed the button on the clock.

"Rise and shine!"

She groaned and wiggled further into the covers. Two hands grabbed the covers exposing the poor woman to the morning chill.

"Zoicite!"

The man laughed loudly as she sat up in bed. She squinted at him with a scowl. He put on his winning smile.

"Happy birthday Amy," he said.

A smile replaced her frown. Yes, it was her birthday and her loveable boyfriend had decided to wake her up...at 6 am. He leaned downed and kissed her forehead. Amy pushed him away playfully.

"Don't be like that baby. I made you breakfast," he said.

Amy got out of bed and stretched her limbs. Zoicite came up behind her and grabbed her waist. She squeaked out loud as he pulled her down on top of him. She raised her eyebrow as he pulled one of the straps on her tank top down.

"You better behave Mr. Kingston," she warned playfully.

He flipped her over so she was under him. His lips traveled from her neck to her collarbone.

"Or what?" he asked.

Amy suppressed a low moan. He captured her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew heavy. Zoicite's hands traveled down to her pajama shorts to tug them off until...

RING! RING! RING!

They broke apart and cursed the phone. Amy rolled over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Amy, its Greg."

Her stomach did a cartwheel. She sat up and straightened her posture. Zoicite fixed his shirt, kissed the top of her head, and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello."

"Am I disturbing you?" Greg asked.

Amy cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

"I um...was wondering if we could meet for lunch today," he replied.

Amy bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know-," she began.

"At least let me explain myself to you. All I'm asking is for lunch," he explained quickly.

"I'm doing you a favor. Call my secretary to make it official," she replied firmly.

Amy hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Zoicite put his phone away and poured a cup of coffee. She sat down as he handed her a cup.

"Sorry honey, I'm needed at the police station. We still on for dinner?" he asked.

Amy took a sip of her coffee and nodded her head.

"Definitely. I got to get ready for work anyway. First patient comes in at 8:30am."

They kissed each other goodbye and he left to go to work. Amy sighed and went to take a hot shower. _Why does Greg want to meet with me?_ After deciding on a gray sweater and skirt with knee-high black boots, she locked her door and walked out of her apartment. She jumped in to the next available taxi and told the driver her office address. She arrived in less than ten minutes and went inside the large building. She gave a quick hello to the security guard and ran into the elevator.

"Hold the door please," a thick Italian accent shouted.

Amy pressed the button and a man ran inside out of breath.

"Thank you. I'm running late for an appointment."

Amy gave him a smile as he pressed the button.

"No problem."

She looked at him in the corner of her eye. He was very handsome. At least six feet tall with dark hair that almost looked blue and eyes that matched. His black blazer and dark blue jeans and white shirt complimented his tan nicely. He whistled quietly to himself and turned and gave her a smile.

"What is the name of the _bella __signora_ who saved me?"

Amy reached to shake his hand. "Doctor Amy Martin."

The man took her hand as kissed it.

"I am Ricardo Sapphire."

Her cheeks flushed red. The elevator stopped at her floor. He let go of her hand and smiled.

"Have a nice day," she managed to say.

"_Grazie_, you too," he said as the elevator doors shut.

Amy walked right into the lobby of her office and looked around. A frown began to form on her face. Before she began to say a word, a blur ran out from behind a desk and jumped on her happily. Amy dropped her bags in surprise.

"Mina!"

The blond let go of the doctor and laughed out loud. Her topaz eyes sparkled mischievously. "I couldn't help it. Happy birthday, Amy."

Amy began to laugh and shook her head. "Leave it to you to scare me half to death."

"You know you enjoyed it. Well what do you think of my outfit?"

She twirled around to show it off. She wore a black high waist pencil skirt, orange silk camisole and a fitted black blazer. Amy nodded in approval.

"Very cute and simple."

Mina chuckled and sat back behind her desk. "I'm taking you with me next time I go shopping. You need some color in your life. Anyway your 8:30 appointment with Mr. Reynolds moved up to 9:30. I also need you to sign these medical forms for that case that's going to trial; they want you to evaluate, and lastly those books you ordered will be here by this afternoon."

Amy let out a deep sigh. "So much for an easy day."

She grabbed the stack of papers and walked into her office. She set her briefcase on the floor and surveyed the room. Her spacious office was an array of cool colors. The floor was a dark cherry oak. A large cream-colored rug lay in the middle of the room. The walls were painted with a frosty blue with silver accents. A large bookshelf stood against the far right wall. The large windows gave her a wonderful view of the skyline. Her desk faced the windows. A couch, two armchairs, and a lounge chair surrounded a medium-sized glass table. Lights hung lazily from the ceiling and plants were strategically placed around the room. Paintings and her degrees hung on the wall. She watered the ferns on her desk and sat back in her large cream-colored leather chair. She spent the next hour returning emails, signing papers, and making calls. Amy took her reading glasses off and rubbed her temples, a knock came at her door and she looked up. Mina poked her head in.

"Mr. Reynolds has arrived."

Amy grabbed her notebook and tape recorder, "Send him in."

A mousy, middle-aged man with watery eyes and receding hairline shuffled into her office. She sat down in an armchair and gestured to the seats.

"Have a seat anywhere you like Mr. Reynolds."

And so began the session. An hour later, Amy walked out with her patient to Mina's desk. He shook Amy's hand.

"Thank you Dr. Martin."

"You're welcome; great progress today. Make an appointment with my secretary and I will see you next week. Make sure you fill that prescription I gave you."

He nodded as Mina typed the appointment on the computer. She grabbed a notepad and scribbled the information on it.

"You are all set sir. Have a nice day."

Amy sat in the edge of Mina's desk and rubbed her temples. Mina handed her a cup of fresh brewed green tea. Amy sipped it and gave her smile.

"Thanks I needed this."

Mina shook her head. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Amy inquired.

"Your patients. You deal with sex addicts. Doesn't it bother you?"

Amy shrugged and got off her desk. "If it bothered me, I wouldn't be in this field. Sex, like most addictions can be and is destructive. I help my patients find a healthy outlet. Now what does the rest of my day look like?"

Mina opened up a file on the computer and scanned it quickly. "You're free until after lunch. At 2:30pm, you have a meeting with the A.D.A., Ms. Lita Kendrick. Oh, by the way, Greg called this morning to arrange to meet you for lunch."

"I know. I told him too."

Mina chewed on her pen cap. "Is that really a smart move? After all he did-"

"-Thank you, Mina. I think I can handle it. I'm trying to be the grown up here. I'll be civil and let him explain himself."

Mina raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. A buzz from the keypad broke the silence. The secretary went to the keypad and pressed the button.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Dr. Amy Martin from Celestial Flowers."

"Send them up," Mina instructed.

The women looked at each other curiously as they waited for the delivery man. A knock came at the door and Mina ran to open it. A man entered with a large bouquet in a glass vase. He struggled to place it down on the coffee table in the waiting area.

"Dr. Amy Martin?"

Amy nodded her head. "That's me."

He handed her a card. "A gift from Mr. Ricardo Sapphire. Have a nice day."

Amy tore open the envelope and scanned the note. Mina read it over her shoulder. "Thank you for being a bright light on a dull day. Until we meet again, _ciao_."

Mina examined the bouquet. "Water lilies! What the hell Amy? Who is this guy?"

She looked from the bouquet to the note. "I just held the elevator for him this morning."

Mina sniffed the flowers and picked up the vase, "Uh huh, sure you did. Well I'm going to go put these in your office. Greg said he wanted you to meet him at that Joplin Bistro on 15th street."

Amy grabbed her coat. "I'll see you in a few."

Mina laughed and pushed her out the door. "Go to lunch. Remember, be the adult."

Amy stuck her tongue out as the elevator closed.

…..

Greg was already sitting in a booth near the front of the restaurant. Amy took a deep breath and walked over. He looked up from his menu and stood up. He gestured for her sit down.

"I didn't think you were going to come," he said as she sat down across from him.

"What would make you think that?" she asked politely.

"I don't know, after the way I treated you-," he began.

Amy put her hand up to stop him, "Let's just enjoy lunch."

After a few moments of glancing at a menu, a server came over and took their orders. Amy sipped her glass of water and glanced over the rim at him. Greg hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. His muddy brown hair was parted to the side and he adjusted his tie nervously. Amy hated awkward silences and decided to get right to the point.

"Greg, what did you have to say to me?"

He choked on his water and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I, uh, I wanted to apologize."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you couldn't have just said that on the phone?"

"No, I couldn't. It wouldn't have been fair to you."

"Being fair would have been telling me to my face that you wanted to cancel the wedding. Being fair would have been telling me you didn't want to start a family. Don't do me any favors," she said icily.

Greg remained quiet as their food arrived to their table. Amy ate silently and glanced at her watch. She wiped her mouth and began to gather her things.

"Thanks for lunch. Good bye Greg," Amy replied shortly.

Greg slumped back into his seat and looked at her retreating form.

"Happy birthday Amy," he said dully.

…..

Amy hurried back to her office. She ran past Mina without so much as a hello, she closed her door and sat down with her head in her hands. She let out the breath she'd been holding since she left the restaurant.

"No," she said quietly, "I refuse to cry."

She walked to the window and stared out the view. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the noise in the lobby. The door crashed open jolting her back to reality. She turned around to see Mina trying to grab a woman's arm.

"You don't have an appointment! Ma'am you need to leave!"

The woman struggled to get her arm free.

"Let go of me! I told you I know her!"

Mina looked up at Amy apologetically, "She barged in here demanding to see you."

Amy crossed her arms and walked over to the two women. She stared at her closely. She was tall with softer features. Her turquoise shoulder length hair was pulled into a loose French bun. She wore tight white tank top, dark blue skinny and black cowboy boots. Her leather jacket was in disarray and she adjusted it while giving Mina a cross look. She looked into Amy's eyes. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes. Amy sucked in a breath.

"It's been a long time Michelle."

She scoffed, "Not long enough Amy."

Mina looked from Amy to the woman, "You know her?"

Amy gave a steely smile, "Mina, meet my older half-sister Michelle."

…..

-WooWoo316


End file.
